1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to electronic systems and more specifically to return devices for electronic system push buttons.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer systems are information handling electronic systems which can be designed to give independent computing power to one user or a plurality of users. Computer systems may be found in many forms including, for example, mainframes, minicomputers, workstations, servers, personal computers, internet terminals, notebooks, and embedded systems. Computer systems include desk top, floor standing, rack mounted, or portable versions. A typical computer system includes at least one system processor, associated memory and control logic, and a number of peripheral devices that provide input and output for the system. Such peripheral devices may include display monitors, keyboards, mouse-type input devices, floppy and hard disk drives, CD-ROM drives, printers, network capability cards, terminal devices, modems, televisions, sound devices, voice recognition devices, electronic pen devices, and mass storage devices such as tape drives, CD-R drives, or DVDs.
Electronic systems include push buttons for performing various functions such as controlling power to the system, entering user input into the system, and performing mechanical operations such as moving a retaining mechanism of the housing to a non retaining state to open the housing. Systems employing a push button typically include a return device for returning the push button to a non actuating position.
FIG. 1 is a partial perspective view of an inner side of an outer housing panel 103 having a prior art return device for providing a force to return a push button (not shown in FIG. 1) to a non actuated state. The return device shown in FIG. 1 includes a cantilever spring 105 with an actuator 107 located at the bottom end (relative to the view shown in FIG. 1) of cantilever spring 105 and a snap support 109 for mounting the return device to panel 103. A push button (not shown) is located on the other side of cantilever spring 105 opposite actuator 107. When a user pushes the push button, actuator 107 travels in the direction of arrow 111 to move a surface (not shown) to perform an operation. When a user pushes the push button to move the push button to an actuating position to perform the desired operation, deformation energy is stored in cantilever spring 105 as actuator 107 is moved along line 111. When a user releases the push button, the energy stored in cantilever spring 105 is released to generate a force to move the push button and actuator 107 back to their non actuating positions shown in FIG. 1.
One problem with the return device of FIG. 1 is that cantilever spring 105 is required to be relatively long to provide the required travel for actuator 107 and still be within the stress parameters of the material from which cantilever 105 is made (such as an ABS plastic). With the increasing complexity of today's electronic systems, a more compact return device is desired.